Life As A Kittypet-Blazing Splash
This series was originally written by Ginger, Adopted by Firey, And then adopted by Dark. The first two chapters were made by Gingerstripe, and the rest written by Firey. Dark finished the third chapter, and is continuing on from there. Cats Splash (six moons old) - A tortie she-cat who is energetic and curious. She loves her humans, and kittypet friends, but inquires about the clans and the wild. She loves Ginger secretly, but will never admit it. She has beautifal light blue eyes that toms love. Ginger (eight moons old) - A white and ginger tom who is calm, funny, but has a weakness-reliablitiy. He doesn't know about Splash's affection, but he is a bit of a social butterfly. He has deep green eyes. Lily (eighteen moons old) - A pretty long-furred white she-cat. She has bright green eyes. She is kind, honest and caring, but hates flirty toms. She is the oldest kittypet in Twolegplace. She secretly has been a warrior cat before. Ravenstar (adult cat) - A slender, black she-cat with pale blue eyes and one silver paw. She is smart, gentle and brave, but is better at fighting then hunting. She meets Splash at the Twoleg Border; ThunderClan leader. Kitkat (five moons old) - A brown and white she-cat with bright (but pale) yellow eyes. She's Splash's best friend, and is always bouncy and ready for an adventure. Books Life As A Kittypet-Blazing Splash-You are here. Life As A Kittypet-Cloudy Skies-Not made yet. Life As A Kittypet-Shining Love- Not made yet. Prologue: Ravenstar curled in her nest in her den, troubled. Closing her eyes, she opened them again, suprised to find her ancestor Tornear, standing before her. He was glowing brightly. "Tornear!" Ravenstar purred, licking her father. "Ravenstar...There is a prophecy coming to the clan." "Huh?" She twisted her head questionably. His eyes suddenly blazed with fire. "A splash of water will overcome the blaze's strong fire." Ravenstar blinked as a light overcame her. She opened them again. Tornear was gone. She was back in her den. Chapter One: Splash sat on her fence, looking out into the wild. Lily leaped up beside her. "Now, Splash, the wild is dangerous." "I know, I know." She nodded her head. "You told me like, SO MANY TIMES." Lily chuckled, and remebered her life as a warrior. "So, have you been in the wild before?" She sparked her ears. "Splash! No, I havent! I'm ashamed you have said such a thing! Cheeky thing!" She always gets worked up when I say that. Splash thought, ducking as Lily gently swiped a paw at her. Leaping of the fence, she crashed head first into Ginger. "Oh my StarClan, I'm so sorry.." Splash looked up. She just realized that her muzzle had touched the tom of her dreams. "Uhh, thats a nice way to say hello." He meowed, and then flashed a smirk. "Gotta go!" She said quickly, and ran off squealing, and looked at her friend KitKat. She quickly meowed her crash with the white (hottie) tom. "Lucky you!" KitKat squealed. Lily sighed, and rolled her eyes. A high pitched squeal came from the garden. "Uh-Oh. Owner coming. Bye!" Splash meowed, gallhomping into her house, Lily following behind. As the two cats ate together, Splash couldn't help noticing Lily was very frail. "Hey Lily, are you okay?" "Perfectly fine." She replied, though she knew. The two cats curled up in their beds. Splash woke in the morning, and nudged Lily. "Hey, wake up." Lily, didn't move. She smelled.... Dead. Splash wailed, meowing on end. "Lily! No! Why? Why did you? I wanted to live more with you! No!!" Her owners came running. Later, Lily was taken away, while her owners shut her up, wailing. Splash fell to her paws, exhausted from her mourning yowls. Splash lifted her head, as KitKat nudged her. "Get over it...its okay." "Whatever." Splash stood from where she was resting in the garden. She leaped up on the fence, KitKat following. Splash leaped down into the forest. "Where are you going?" KitKat meowed worridly. "I don't know." She mumbled. "Just not here." Chapter Two: Ravenstar trotted along the Twoleg border. As she walked, a giant, multicolor splash crashed into her. On her toes, Ravenstar dodged back, claws unsheathed already. The giant splash was indeed a cat. A kittypet. "Get off ThunderClan territory!" She spat. The kittypet tilted her head. "ThunderClan?" Ravenstar sighed. "Go back to your twolegs. I often see you staring at our territory. Later, you will learn, perhaps. But for now..." She bared her teeth and bunched up, looking as scary as a Twoleg monster. "SCRAM!" Ravenstar hissed. The kittypet scooted off, tail between her legs. Sighing, the leader walked on. Chapter Three: Splash sat on the fence again, noticing that the black she-cat was always patrolling along the forest-line. The cat had spoken of something called ThunderClan, and had chased Splash off. Still wondering, Splash padded closer to the trees. The trees were widely spread out, and their shadows covered the entire land. Splash thought her clash with Ginger earlier, the tom who she loved dearly. The white and ginger tom was cocky, and his emerald green eyes were always twinkling but he never viewed her as love. Taking one step into the vast forest, Splash could hear so many birds chirping, and all the little animals scurrying around. Splash saw shapes flitting around in the forest. There were voices, indicating the "Clan" that lived there. Curious, and desperate to know more, Splash took another step forward. She wasn't past the scent-line yet, it was still far ahead. But then Lily's words came to her mind. The wild is dangerous. Promise me that you will not leave the protection of Twolegs until you are nine moons old. Splash had promised, but she desperately wanted to head into the forest. But knowing that Lily wouldn't want her to venture into the forest again, Splash turned towards home and headed back. Ginger was sitting on the fence, grooming himself. He glanced up, and grinned cheekily. "Oh hey, Splash!" Splash blushed. "Hi... Ginger." It was difficult to talk to the tom. Splash shrunk back, terribly scared that she would ruin the moment. But just then, Kitkat came dashing in. "Splash!" She yowled, alarming both Splash and Ginger. Then Kitkat noticed Ginger. She giggled softly, then bowed her head magestically. "Ginger." Ginger snorted, then copied Kitkat's manner. "Kitkat." Splash flicked her tail crossly, obviously upset that Kitkat had barged in on her moment. So when Kitkat dragged her out of the scene after saying goodbye to Ginger, Splash hissed. "You had to ruin my moment didn't you?" "You weren't doing so well with impressing Ginger." Kitkat laughed. "I saved you from having to embarrass yourself." She danced around happily. Splash only sighed. Kitkat was probably right, but she wanted to talk to him, and somehow make him like her. But it seemed so impossible. Splash heard her Housefolk wail her name. "That's my housefolk. See you later, Kitkat." she said, padding away from the yellow-eyed she-cat, her paws feeling heavy. "Right! See you later!" Kitkat called after her, looking slightly disappointed. Splash sighed with a combination of relief and regret. Kitkat may have saved her from making a huge mistake in front of the tom she adored, but she also may have ruined a moment which could have been a turning point for her and Ginger. Together. We will be together! Splash thought, fierce admiration burning in her mind. No matter what! She laughed for no reason in particular, and dashed back to her Housefolk. Chapter Four: Early the next day, Splash was sitting her Housefolk's fence, once again staring out into the forest. I really want to know what this ThunderClan thing is. Splash said, once again drifting away into her own mind. But she shook the desire to chase the tangled paths of the forest away, remembering Lily. I can't. Lily wouldn't want that. Her tail drooped and she jumped off of the fence, feeling dejected. But as she was about to climb the stone steps back into the House, she thought she heard Lily's voice. Splash! It cried. I am a spirit now, Splash. I'm dead. You don't need me to lay out your path for you anymore! But Splash couldn't be sure if It really was Lily, or if it was just her imagination urging her on, so she ignored the nagging voice. She sat at the steps for a few seconds, and then turned back after the voice did not stop. She jumped back up onto the fence, and the sight of the forest mesmerized her, and she felt like she was fading away and becoming one with the trees... "Hello, Splash. You okay?" If Splash hadn't been gripping the fence tightly in her claws, she might have fallen off the fence when she heard that voice! It was Ginger, who was staring at her with amusement and mild concern. "Y... yeah, I guess." Splash said, managing to find words in her scrambled mind. "Great!" Ginger said. "'Cause I was going to ask you if you wanted to go for a walk with me. I need to stretch my legs, and I prefer company. What to you say?" This time, Splash was at a loss for words. Ginger shrugged when she didn't respond. "You don't have to come if you don't want to." "No!" Splash shouted. "It's not that at all! I'd love to come with you!" Ginger smiled. "Okay, but you didn't have to shout. Let's go!" Splash felt dizzy with excitement. Ginger wants to walk with me! He ''likes me!'' But if Splash knew where they were going, she might not have been so sure. Chapter Five: Coming Soon TBC~~ Category:Life As A Kittypet Series Category:Daring Fanfics